INCREIBLE
by Quetzaly-Taisho
Summary: porque fue INCREIBLE que alguien como él se fijara en una humana como yo... segunda parte de IMPOSIBLE


**JEJEJE...SI U.U SE QUE AHORITA DEBERIA DE ESTAR CREANDO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS DE EMBRUJADA, PERO NO LO PUDE RESISTIR Y BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE-SHOT, QUE VIENE SIENDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE IMPOSIBLE,**

**ESTE ES UN POQUITO MAS LARGO QUE EL DE IMPOSIBLE, PUES ES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE KAGOME.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

_**DISCLAMIER: INUYASHA ASI COMO NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, TODOS SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**_

* * *

INCREIBLE

Se me hizo increíble y algo fuera de este mundo el llegar a creer que él, que el Gran Sesshômaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste, estaba enamorado de mí, una humana, un ser perteneciente a la raza que el más despreciaba.

—aunque ha cambiado mucho—

Y eso sucedió desde que la pequeña Rin llego a su vida, a partir de ese momento el se volvió un ser un poco más "amable" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Pero pase lo que pase, yo siempre lo voy a amar tal como es, a pesar de que sea arrogante, frio, malvado, déspota y un obstinado, eso es parte de su personalidad, esa de la cual me enamoré perdidamente.

— Y del cual siempre seguiré enamorada—

Increíble fue cuando él, el ser más despiadado de todo el Sengoku, me permitió viajar junto a él.

Aunque es más increíble aun que con su fría máscara de indiferencia me cautivo poco a poco, y de esta misma forma me dejo entrar en su frío corazón, el cual con el paso del tiempo me entrego completamente, así como yo le entregue el mío, y con una promesa silenciosa de que él siempre seria mío, como yo de él. Y aunque nos enfrentamos contra muchos obstáculos, siempre pudimos salir juntos, confiando ciegamente uno en el otro, aunque me fue un poco difícil que confiara en mí en un inicio, se que todo ese esfuerzo tuvo sus resultados.

Y si fue increíble como al terminar con Naraku y destruir la Shikon no Tama, él me "pidió" de la forma más romántica (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo) que fuera su pareja, aun lo recuerdo…

_}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{_

_Al fin había terminado aquella pelea contra el ser más detestable de todo el Sengoku…_

_Naraku, al fin estaba muerto y la Shikon no Tama destruida, y por esta razón todos estaban reunidos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, y si cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS, porque entre los presentes se encontraban Inuyasha, Sesshômaru, Koga, Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo la cual regreso a la vida (N/A: como regresó ni yo misma lo sé o.O), Sango, Kohaku quien milagrosamente sigue con vida, la pequeña Rin, Shippo, la anciana Kaede y Kirara._

_La tensión era muy palpable en el ambiente, hasta que una valiente miko se atrevió a romper el silencio…_

— _¿Y ahora que va hacer de cada uno de nosotros chicos?- pregunto Kagome aligerando la tensión._

_El siguiente en romper el silencio fue Koga — por mi parte volveré con mi gente y cumpliré mi promesa con Ayame de casarme con ella- así que ya es hora de que me marche- y de esta forma el joven lobezno se marcho a gran velocidad, aun sin poseer los fragmentos de Shikon._

—_pues si mi Sanguito acepta, me gustaría que se convirtiera en la madre de mis hijos y en mi pareja de toda la vida- pronuncio el monje Miroku mientras sostenía las manos de sango, la cual estaba muy sonrojada al verse convertida en el centro de atención, pero todo eso se acabo cuando sintió una mano que tocaba su parte trasera…_

— _¡monje libidinoso, nunca va a cambiar!-grito una eufórica Sango, al momento de plantarle una de sus poderosas cachetadas al monje y después tomar rumbo hacia la salida._

— _¡Me ama!-pronuncio el monje mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectaba._

_Todos a excepción de Sesshômaru y Kikyo miraban de forma reprobatoria al monje que seguía con su mejilla hinchada._

— _miko, necesito hablar contigo- se escucho una voz fría desde la entrada de la cabaña._

—_Ahh, ya voy- dijo Kagome al saber que era a ella a la que llamaba._

_La miko tuvo que correr para darle alcance al youkai que ama. Al estar junto de él, le sorprendió lo que le acababa de decir._

— _miko, serás mi mujer- pronuncio sin cambiar su máscara de indiferencia_.

_}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{}—{_

— Por supuesto que acepte, esa fue la razón porque ahora mi vida está llena de felicidad-

Pero lo más increíble de todo, fue el gran regalo que me dio.

— ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Ya regresamos!- una vocecita hizo que Kagome dejara de lado sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Increíble es el hecho de que ahora soy la señora de las tierras del oeste, madre de una pequeña preciosa y pareja del Gran Lord Sesshômaru.

* * *

**Que les parecio? fue bueno, malo, pesimo haganmelo saber, se acepta de todo n.n**

**tu review me anima a seguir escribiendo, ¿qué dices? ¿me regalas uno?**


End file.
